Heat exchangers such as radiators for vehicles are known. For example, a typical radiator found in the engine compartments of vehicles may exchange heat between an internal fluid, such as radiator fluid, and an external fluid, such as air. In certain applications, it is desirable to exchange heat between multiple internal fluids and an external fluid. However, due to factors such as mounting space constraints, it may be unfeasible to provide multiple heat exchangers or otherwise mechanically complex heat exchangers. As such, an improved multifluid heat exchanger is desirable.